


我看上了儿子的朋友

by 74lingcc



Series: 【clarkdami的文】 [2]
Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M, 克拉克不正常
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （被西夏旅馆跟杯子科普过唐玄宗里发生了，国王看上了自己儿子未婚妻这种，剧情。这种禁忌感觉得有点棒棒于是试试）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: 【clarkdami的文】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745440
Kudos: 5





	我看上了儿子的朋友

克拉克肯特认为自己，从未暴露身份。

真的，他带领他的家人们四处搬家，都是一些无关要紧的乡下地方，附近的邻居们不超过三个家庭，而且乔纳森上学还需要自己骑车，或许只有每个月里各种农产品的大赛活动会丰富一些，于是他继续当着一个农夫，露易丝则热爱工作，她常常需要取材，采访，跟忙于笔记，于是他便管理这个家，即使这个世界的超人被公众于世的死去，他也不打算做点什么。

克拉克认为自己是个平凡人。

直到他的儿子交了朋友。

乔纳森交了一个跟他年纪差不多的朋友，对方据说只是来附近度假的城里人，乔恩说他要想邀请对方来家里做客，去看看新孵化出来的小鸡，在等着克拉克答应。

“那么，你的新朋友叫什么名字？”

“达米安。他说他叫达米安。”

真是...某种怀念，熟悉，应该，只是那个世界已经没有了，克拉克继续微笑，他真的觉得自己可以当做一切都无事发生，然后继续过日子。

直到那个会面的到来。

达米安来的时间比约定要更晚，克拉克有泡好茶叶，他也不知道他为什么要干这个，或许下意识觉得韦恩家的人会更多要求。而乔恩则在抱怨，他要喝果汁，喝可乐，克拉克罕见的走神，他感觉迟缓。他是不是还想再继续另一个世界的英雄事情？

于是敲门的声音响起，乔纳森跑过去开门，他很高兴的把那个绿眼的孩子带到克拉克面前，对他介绍，接着便打算出去玩耍，只是达米安跟爸爸都没有动，两人互相对视，不太对劲的样子。

达米安身为罗宾知道超人的样貌，可他不认为世界上会有如此相似的两个人，即使对方蓄着胡子。他的侦探直觉让他怀疑。

而克拉克则在觉得如此真实，这里的达米安不是蓝色眼睛，他就活在这里，那种故意忽视的格格不入感觉依旧还在，只是感觉不赖，那是另一种的陌生情绪，他忽然觉得面前这个男孩异常有吸引力，对方的睫毛让人想起沙漠的骆驼，那种让人遐想的异国风情，仿佛周围的东西变得一文不值，只有他就在这里，如此别致。

“你是谁？”

达米安率先说话了，他被盯得十分不自在，这是一种被高级生物注视的威压，他觉得他像是猎物。这让他感觉想笑，达米安一直都认为自己是天生的猎人。

“我叫肯特，克拉克肯特，很高兴认识你。”

大人率先伸出手，这名另一个世界的前任超人笑得如此柔和，他的眼睛蓝得舒适又恍惚，他看着达米安迟疑的伸出手，那么小的手被他握住，摇晃的力度细小又温暖，这简直——他在留恋。

“我也认识一个叫这个名字的人，可他死了。”

达米安不冷不热的把手松回来，他总觉得这一切都太诡异，他的寒毛在竖起，这是心生警觉的表现。

“嗯，不太礼貌。”

克拉克这样评价，他保持他那样虚伪的微笑，接着往前靠近，双手搭上了达米安的肩膀，在这名小罗宾要暴起之前，把他转向，然后推向乔恩的位置。他的儿子因为这样奇怪的氛围不知所措，没有说话，但也没有打搅。

“你们去玩吧，如果渴了，我有泡伯爵茶。”

乔纳森听到这个，他哀嚎了一声，大声说他要可乐。而达米安只是背对着他，艾尔之眼能看到对方衣服下紧绷的肩膀，这样坚挺的幅度真是强硬，然后达米安率先离开，克拉克也没有打搅。

他在屋子里没人之后开始收起微笑，然后坐在沙发上沉思。为什么。

厌倦吗，他有妻有子，为什么会对布鲁斯的儿子如此在意，这种想要触碰更多的感觉是什么，刚才接触的触感还在大脑末梢，愉快又有作弄的快乐，这真是不道德，对方才十多岁吧，他是得了病吗。

克拉克不知道，他只觉得这种背德又无法按捺的愉快情绪如此上瘾，他忍不住一遍又一遍的回忆刚才的场景，泡好的伯爵茶口感不错，他一杯又一杯的想象这个世界的达米安会如此评价，直到最后的一杯——他真的以为那个罗宾会离开的，可对方却突兀的打开房门，达米安率先的过来，看起来像是真的男孩一样，跟乔纳森一起在农村里玩耍，他的身上还有农作物的味道，脖子上有汗，眼睛锋利的看着他，那对绿眼可真是邪恶啊。

“我的茶呢。”

这名客人问。

这种突然让克拉克呆滞了，他还没来得及挂上微笑，但他很自然的把最后的茶倾倒进去他准备的杯子里，然后压抑不道德的，把那杯茶递给达米安。他就看着那个男孩保持礼仪的喝那杯他喝过的杯子，喉结滑动的幅度，他不自在的想象在跟那个嘴唇接吻，克拉克觉得他在做这个世界上所有的恶，但是感觉如此美妙。

直到达米安离开，他才发现自己出了冷汗。克拉克低下头颅，感觉自己的勃起如此恶心。

他一定是病了。

● clarkdami


End file.
